gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time
Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time è un mash-up della canzone degli Scissor Sisters e della canzone del musical Promises, Promises. E' presente nell'episodio Ringraziamento, l'ottavo della quarta stagione, in cui è cantata da Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry e Isabelle Wright durante il giorno del Ringraziamento a New York nell'appartamento di Kurt e Rachel con amici di Isabelle che sono venuti a trovarli. La performance ha inizio dopo l'arrivo degli amici di Isabelle a casa di Rachel e Kurt. Tutti gli amici entrano, ma Isabelle non c'è. Kurt prende il suo telefono perchè Isabelle lo sta chiamando. Il primo verso della canzone inizia come se fosse chr Isabelle stia parlando con Kurt spiegando il suo ritardo. Kurt ascolta la telefonata, vede Isabelle entrare nel loro appartamento, consegnando un regalo. Isabelle, Rachel e Kurt cominciano a cantare il ritornello della canzone. Isabelle e tutti gli altri ballano il ballo dei kiki. Brody chiede "Cos'è un Kiki?", la seconda strofa inizia spiegando cosa è un kiki. Tutti cliccano le dita e battono le mani verso di lui. Brody si siede sorpreso e dopo Rachel inizia a cantare Turkey Lurkey Time. Brody ride mentre guarda Rachel, Kurt, Isabelle e le sue amiche della moda ballano e cantano. Alla fine della canzone Rachel urla "Questo è il miglior Ringraziamento di sempre!" Glee ''ha anche rilasciato un non mash-up della canzone ''Let's Have a Kiki, presente sulla versione deluxe di [[Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1|''Glee:'' The Music - Season 4, Volume 1]] Testo della canzone Isabelle: Hey, I’m calling you back. Ooh, she’s been a bitch tonight! And by bitch I mean this rain No cabs, nowhere. So I had to put on the wig, and the heels, And the lashes and the eairh And take the train to the club And you know the MTA should stand for Mutha touchin' my Ass So then I get to the club lookin' like a drowned harassed rat And am greeted not by Miss Rose at the door, But our friend, Johnny 5-0. Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party! So no fee for me! I don’t even know what's the Tea! So I hope you’re up, girl, 'Cause we are all coming over Lock the doors, lower the blinds Fire up the smoke machine and put on your heels 'Cause I know exactly what we need! Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight!) Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki, (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) (Kurt: work) Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Isabelle: and hon-hon-honey. Kurt: A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves, We’re spilling tea and dishing just deserts one may deserve. Isabelle: And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave, So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui. Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight!) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki, (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) (Kurt: work) Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Isabelle: and hon-hon-honey. Rachel: It's turkey lurkey time Tom turkey ran away but he just came home It's turkey lurkey time He's really home to stay, never one to roam Let us make a wish And may all our wishes come true Rachel with Kurt e Isabelle: Turkey lurkey, loosey goosey (Kurt: Oooo) Some for uncle Joe, some for cousin Lucy Everybody gather 'round the table Dig in, dinner's being served Eat all the turkey you are able Can't you see a partridge in a pear tree? Climb up and bring it down for me That's something I would like to see Isabelle: This kiki is marvelous! Rachel and Kurt: Kiki, soso oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight!) Kurt, Rachel and Isabelle: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki, (Kurt: dive) (Rachel: turn) (Kurt: work) Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Kurt, Rachel e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Isabelle: and hon-hon-honey. Rachel, Kurt e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: tight!) Rachel, Kurt e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki, (Rachel: hunty) (Kurt: dropper) Isabelle: I'm gonna let you have it Rachel, Kurt e Isabelle: Let's have a kiki I wanna have a kiki, boots, ten, queen Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve, Kurt: and work Rachel: and turn, Rachel, Kurt e Isabelle: Lets have a kiki! Curiosità *E' il secondo mash-up cantato da Isabelle. Galleria di foto Shot0482.png Let's Have A Kiki -Turkey Lurkey TimeT.jpg 59627_392686604141269_135460653_n.jpg 320665 458376487533669 1662583738 n.jpg Rimgres.jpg Wimgres.jpg Timgres.jpg Iymgres.jpg Iemgres.jpg Amgres.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Isabelle Wright Categoria:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four